Ada Cinta
by noiha
Summary: Infantrum FFC Ultimate Challenge. Hari itu, akhirnya ia sadar satu hal. Bahwa di sana, di balik semua masa lalu mereka yang membungkam suram, ada cinta untuknya.


**Infantrum FFC Ultimate Challenge Contest, 1st**** place winner. Special thanks to pinkxpiano and all voters. ^^**

-

**Ada Cinta **

-**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nodame Cantabille (c) Tomoko Ninomiya, The Blue Danube (c) Johann Strauss II.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Family/Drama

**Prompt:** Danau, pink, musik

**Ringkasan:** Dan saat itu, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa sang ayah tak pernah benar-benar menelantarkannya. Bahwa di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak peduli, sang ayah menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya, lebih dari yang ia sendiri harapkan. Dan bahwa di sana, di balik semua masa lalu mereka yang membungkam suram, ada cinta untuknya.

**Notes:** Terinspirasi sebuah scene manis di buku _A Death in Vienna_. Minor editing from the previous post in Infantrum.

-

Ada banyak hal yang membuat seorang Shinichi Chiaki jenuh seharian itu. Latihannya bersama Roux Martlet yang entah kenapa belum juga sesuai dengan standarnya, Franck – pemuda Perancis teman satu apartemennya sebelum ia pindah yang belakangan ini sering sekali meneleponnya sekadar menanyakan hal-hal yang disukai Son Rui – partner konserto piano pertama Chiaki, lalu sang bunda yang menelepon dan menanyainya terus tentang gadis yang empat tahun lebih menempel padanya. Noda Megumi.

"Nodame..."

Ada kehangatan lembut yang memenuhi rongga hatinya ketika bibir Chiaki pelan mengeja nama itu. Ah, dari semua hal yang membuatnya jenuh, ketiadaan sang gadis selama beberapa hari itulah yang membuat bebannya terasa jauh lebih berat. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang gadis yang kini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya. _Tapi, kan tetap saja..._ sebagian diri Chiaki yang manja kini menuntut perhatian sang gadis yang siang malam hanya terfokus pada partitur. _Memang baginya aku tidak lebih berharga dari Schubert?_ Pemuda itu pun menghela napas lagi, berharap sebagian beban yang nyaris meremukkan punggungnya itu ikut menguap bersama napasnya.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat seorang Shinichi Chiaki memilih menghabiskan malamnya itu dengan bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut, menanti ketukan pelan di pintu apartemennya, dan merasakan jemari jenjang sang gadis membelai rambutnya seraya berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Senpai". Akan tetapi, beberapa menit yang lalu satu pesan tak diundang bertamu ke dalam inbox telepon genggamnya, mengacaukan rencananya yang sempurna. Pesan itu singkat saja: _Aku ingin bertemu. Jam delapan di Santa Lucia._

Ada lebih dari puluhan restoran yang tentu dikenal pria yang mengundangnya itu, Chiaki tahu, mengingat dirinya pun memiliki selera perlente yang sama dengan sang pria. Tapi sekali itu, ia sungguh sama sekali tidak menduga sang pria akan memilih restoran kecil di dekat apartemen lamanya itu. Setelah melirik jam tangannya berulang kali, pemuda tampan itu pun melirik menu yang membentang di dihadapannya dengan tidak berselera. Ia memang punya selera yang tinggi dan pilih-pilih, tapi kali itu ia benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya. Perutnya yang sejak tadi bergolak tak nyaman serta kepalanya yang pening karena sejak tadi bingung menerka-nerka adalah sebabnya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan seorang Shinichi Chiaki hari itu. Tapi jam di tangannya yang masih setia menunjukkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum jam delapan itulah yang membuatnya menelan ludah gugup. Ia sendiri tidak pernah menduga bahwa janji dengan sang pria yang kini duduk tenang di hadapannya mampu menggeser agendanya yang lain. Chiaki berdehem pelan, menatap sosok dingin yang kini duduk di hadapannya, menyalakan rokok sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di kursi.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Ada banyak hal yang sesungguhnya ingin dikatakan Chiaki kecil pada pria bernama Masayuki Chiaki itu. Akan tetapi, rasanya semua itu sudah lama menguap dan kini hanya tinggal luka dingin yang meradang di hatinya. Sepi, seorang diri, menunggu, gelap, dan berbagai frasa suram lain kini memenuhi otak Chiaki yang masih memandang sang ayah dengan tak pasti. Terlalu sering ia menghabiskan waktu bercakap dengan bintang-bintang di langit yang enggan menjawab. Terlalu sering ia menghela nafas, teramat lelah dengan latihan yang diberikan sang ayah. Terlalu sering dirinya bertanya-tanya, adakah anak yang lain memanggil pria setidakbertanggungjawab itu dengan panggilan manis... "ayah"?

"Aku ingin bicara,"

Ada terlalu banyak kemiripan di antara mereka, Chiaki sangat menyadarinya. Pelayan restoran yang sejak tadi memandang mereka ragu-ragu juga sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Memandang ayah dan anak Chiaki saling memandang dalam diam ibarat melihat dua gunung es yang masing-masing berdiri angkuh dan enggan menyapa lebih dulu. Tapi meski sang ayah hanya mengucap satu kalimat, Chiaki dapat memahami satu hal, ayahnya yang memulai bicara artinya hal yang akan terlontar dari mulut pria itu bukan sekadar sindiran atau ejekan untuknya. Chiaki membetulkan posisi duduknya, memandang lurus sang ayah.

"Tentang?"

Ada banyak hal yang dibenci Chiaki dari ayahnya, tapi kebiasaan sang ayah untuk memutar topik pembicaraan adalah penyebab utama Chiaki sangat enggan memenuhi undangan malam itu. Sang ayah yang membuatnya kalut seharian itu alih-alih menjawab, kini malah memanggil pelayan dan memesan menu untuk mereka berdua tanpa meminta pendapatnya. Menghela nafas jenuh, Chiaki kini melayangkan pandangannya, memandang interior restoran yang seakan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Ada begitu banyak gaya arsitektur, Chiaki tidak begitu memahaminya. Tapi mengamati interior Santa Lucia yang serba kayu dipadu dengan warna pink dan kuning pastel yang menghias dinding dan dapur bergaya floral itu membuat dada Chiaki mendadak dipenuhi rasa haru. Kehangatan khas seorang anak yang rindu rumah itu perlahan mencairkan egonya, seiring dengan wajah kakunya yang perlahan melunak ketika pemuda itu mulai menuangkan wine ke gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan nikmat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," Masayuki yang telah mengosongkan gelasnya kini meletakkannya dengan pelan di atas meja, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata sang anak. "Aku pulang ke Jepang,"

Ada mungkin puluhan kali sang ayah membuatnya kaget. Ketika ia masih kecil dan sang ayah mendadak menghadiahinya biografi Mozart, ketika ia sudah kepalang cinta dengan Vieira-sensei dan perceraian sang ayah dan ibu membuatnya harus pulang ke Jepang, dan banyak saat-saat lagi yang membuat ia perlahan membiasakan diri dengan kepribadian sang ayah yang berubah-ubah. Tapi, ketika kali itu sang ayah bercerita tentang kepulangannya ke Jepang, yang rasanya terlalu tidak penting diceritakan oleh seorang ayah yang nyaris tidak pernah bicara dengan anaknya, Chiaki tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa herannya.

"Lalu," mengabaikan wajah bingung Chiaki, Masayuki menuang kembali wine ke dalam gelasnya, menenggaknya habis dalam sekali teguk sebelum melanjutkan. "Saat aku berjalan-jalan ke daerah Ookawa, aku bertemu seorang pria,"

Ada saat-saat dimana sang ayah yang lebih suka diam dan duduk tenang membaca di pojok itu mengajaknya bicara. Biasanya saat itu Chiaki akan mengabaikannya, entah dengan memalingkan wajah ke tempat lain atau asyik sendiri dengan komposisi musik di dalam otaknya. Tapi ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ayah, meski saat itu Chiaki menunduk dalam-dalam, ia mendengar sepenuhnya. Bahkan jeda menarik nafas sang ayah pun diperhatikannya. Pelan, diletakannya gelas wine miliknya yang masih setengah isi, dipandanginya sang ayah yang saat itu – lagi-lagi – tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, mengabaikan dialog tak tuntas mereka yang mengambang di udara.

"_Donau so blau, so schön und blau, durch Tal und Au wogst ruhig du hin,"*_ pelan, Masayuki menggumam. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, mengikuti alunan musik yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari pengeras suara.

Ada sesuatu yang mendadak bergetar dalam hati Chiaki ketika mendengar lagu itu. Ya, meski waltz berjudul "An der schönen blauen Donau" itu menceritakan tentang keindahan sungai terpanjang di Uni Eropa, alam bawah sadar Chiaki kini menghadirkan danau besar di belakang rumah mereka di Wina dulu. Warnanya biru kehijauan, _glaque_ kalau dalam bahasa Perancis, layaknya seorang bijak yang hanya menampilkan ketenangan nan agung dan menyerap warna-warna lain yang penuh emosi.

Ada mungkin setiap hari Chiaki kecil menemukan dirinya sendiri bercakap dengan sang danau, mengeluhkan tentang kerinduannya yang tak pernah terluapkan. Dan kali itu, alih-alih mencium aroma _pizza_ yang dibawakan pelayan, Chiaki merasakan harum khas danau itu seiring dengan musik yang mengalun semakin keras di telinganya. Karya yang dimulai dengan awal yang mendayu dan diikuti dengan tema waltz yang akrab itu dijawab oleh angin akor _staccato_ dalam balutan kelembutan, membuai Chiaki yang kini perlahan mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan jari.

"_Die Nixen auf dem Grund, die geben's flüsternd kund, was alles du erschaut, seit dem über dir der Himmel blaut."_**

Ada kehangatan yang memenuhi rongga hatinya ketika Chiaki mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu mata dengan sang ayah. Chiaki kini bisa melihat jelas gejolak di balik ketenangan yang dipantulkan mata ayahnya, dan ia pun yakin, sang ayah juga bisa melihat luapan emosi yang seakan tidak terbendung lagi di matanya. Entah kenapa, Chiaki merasa kakinya yang gemetaran di bawah meja itu sedang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan sang ayah nanti, semua berhubungan dengan masa depannya. Gugup, Chiaki menelan ludah, menanti sang ayah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pria itu," Masayuki menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan dialog mereka yang sepotong-sepotong. "Seorang nelayan, dan dia bercerita tentang putrinya yang belajar di Paris sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena mengejar seorang pria bernama Shinichi Chiaki."

Ada lagi fakta mengagetkan yang ditemukan Chiaki hari itu. Ya, sungguh tidak biasa sang ayah akan bicara lebih dari tiga kata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Chiaki pun membiarkan detik-detik keheningan yang berlalu di antara mereka itu ditimpali alunan musik yang semakin lembut, menarik nafas panjang seraya matanya tak lepas dari mata sang ayah.

"Kalau, ya, kalau..." Masayuki kini berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang anak, memandang langit-langit restoran yang dicat pink pastel. "Kalau kau memang mau menikah dengannya..."

"Aku akan menikah dengannya," Chiaki sendiri sama herannya dengan sang ayah, ketika didengarnya bibirnya merespon tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik penuh keheningan pun berlalu sebelum sang ayah mendengus menahan tawa. "Yah..." Chiaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika kini sang ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, kalau begitu..." Masayuki yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini lagi-lagi memberi jeda kalimatnya ketika bola matanya berbenturan dengan bola mata sang anak. Entah kenapa, saat itu Masayuki kehilangan ribuan kata yang sudah dirangkainya di dalam kepala. Seakan ada serbuk gergaji yang memenuhi kerongkongannya atau penjepit yang membuat lidahnya kelu, Masayuki mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam . Kemudian, membiarkan _pizza_ di meja mereka tak tersentuh, Masayuki berdiri mendadak seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku... harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Ada tak terhitung kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan sang ayah, tapi entah kenapa Chiaki merasa bahwa kesalahan ayahnya yang satu itu tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ya, sebelum punggung itu berpaling dan menjauh, Chiaki bisa melihat genangan air mata yang tertahan di mata sang ayah. Senyum geli yang semula menghiasi bibirnya pun beralih menjadi senyum tulus. Senyum haru, senyum yang selama ini begitu langka hadir menghias wajahnya. Dan saat itu, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa sang ayah tak pernah benar-benar menelantarkannya. Bahwa di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak peduli, sang ayah menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya, lebih dari yang ia sendiri harapkan. Dan bahwa di sana, di balik semua masa lalu mereka yang membungkam suram, ada cinta untuknya.

"_Hier quillt aus voller Brust der Zauber heit'rer Lust, und treuer, deutscher Sinn streut aus seine Saat von hier weithin."_***

Ada ketulusan yang didengar Chiaki dalam senandung sang ayah yang kian menjauh itu. Dan ketika punggung sang ayah menghilang di balik pintu, Chiaki merasakan bongkahan es yang menyelimuti hatinya selama ini perlahan mencair, berganti hangat yang membuncah ruah.

Ada cinta di sana.

-

**Translasi English dari lirik Blue Danube:**

* _Danube so blue, so bright and blue, through vale and field you flow so calm,_

* _The mermaids from the riverbed, whispering as you flow by, are heard by everything under the blue sky above. _

_*** Here pours a full chest the charms of happy wishes, and heartfelt German wishes are flown away on your waters._

_-_

**Maaf jika promptnya kurang maksimal dieksplor. Untuk prompt pink, lebih digambarkan oleh perasaan cinta ayah-anak Chiaki. Review, maybe? ^^**_  
_


End file.
